


Skeptic System (BLACKPINK- Chaelisa)

by TwicePink is the Revolution (CamrensPosie)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Band Fic, Best Friends, Camren - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Other, Tumblr Prompt, two pretty best friends, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamrensPosie/pseuds/TwicePink%20is%20the%20Revolution
Summary: "ur just a random stranger and i've been ranting to you for like half an hour about how much i hate this one band but now several groups of people are coming up to you and asking for pics and autographs, and oh shit it turns out you're in the bend i've been going on about."orlisa meets rosie and keeps talking shit about this band bambam wants them to see, only to find rosie is the member of that band.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 39





	Skeptic System (BLACKPINK- Chaelisa)

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me? I'll buy VIP tickets?"

"Bam how many times do I have to tell you? I do not like that band at all."

"But I have no one to go, please?"

"I said no BamBam. I'm sure you'll find someone to go with you, now go back to work."

It was Thursday night and the two of them were in a coffee place where BamBam was working. He spent his whole break trying to make Lisa go with him to the show of his favorite band tomorrow, but Lisa didn't want to hear any of it.

"Well if you won't go, can you please leave this place? I'm mad at you." BamBam huffed

"You're joking right?"

When BamBam didn't reply Lisa nodded and got up.

"See you tonight Bam."

"Bye." BamBam said and took their cups and plates to carry to the kitchen.

Lisa walked out on the crowded streets of Seoul and zipped her jacket.

She was untangling her earphones as she walked down the street when she bumped into someone. In a moment, both Lisa and the other person were lying on the cold floor.

"Oh my, are you okay Miss?" she asked

"Miss? I'm not that old. I actually just turned 24 a month ago." The girl shrugged it off "Are you okay though?"

"You're 24? You definitely look older though."

"I get that a lot yeah. I'm Roseanne by the way."

"Lisa, nice to meet you." Lisa shook her hand politely.

"So where were you running to?"

"Not running anywhere, just pissed at my roommate."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No it's okay, don't wanna bother you, also you look like you had places to be."

"Not really." Roseanne shrugs "I came to Seoul a few hours ago, wanted to see the city before leaving."

"You came alone?"

"Nooo, my two friends are with me, but they decided to stay in tonight."

"Oh where are you staying?"

"Four Seasons.” Roseanne mumbles.

"You're kidding, right? Isn't that like really expensive?"

"We worked hard to be able to book hotels like that."

"Are you on a road trip or?"

"Kind of I guess. Business and pleasure. So, what do you say? A walk? You can show me the city and maybe tell me what's up with your roommate."

"Yeah, that sounds good, let's go this way."

"So? What's their name and what did they do to make you so annoyed?"

"His name's BamBam."

"Weird name."

"That’s actually his nickname, his full name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul. We are both Thai.”

"Oh that’s so cool. So, what did Kun… -"

Lisa laughed at Roseanne’s struggle to pronounce her friend's name. “Just call him BamBam.

“Okay, so what did BamBam do?”

“Well, so there's this band coming to town, Skeptic System or something like that, and he's really obsessed with them since their trainee days back at JYP or whatever."

"YG." Roseanne mumbles

"What?"

"They are under YG, not JYP.”

"So, you've heard about them?"

"Yeah kind of. Jisoo likes them, a lot. Biggest fan."

"No way, Bam loves them more, they should go to the show together."

"I think Jisoo already made plans but I'll see what I can do." Roseanne smirks "So, Bam?"

"Oh yeah, okay so he's been begging me to go with him, and the boy is crazy because he's been working for a year to get the tickets, if there will be any left. His boss won't give him a day off so he can go buy it, he works from 9 to 9, every day. The boss is a jerk. And he has financial problems on his own already, and now he wants to spend his hard-earned money on some stupid group?"

"Stupid group? So you don't like them?"

"Not really. I mean I guess they are nice, but I'd never go to their show, like at all. I don't even know why BamBam wants to go so much, he's been obsessing over one of them since the start."

"Which one?"

"I don't know, I just know he keeps calling her the IT girl, I think she keeps calling her his ruby, like the precious gemstone."

Roseanne smirks because she knows Jennie has that kind of effect on people, the girl truly is beautiful.

"Oh yeah, I know which one is that."

"Is she really that beautiful as Bam says she is? And is her voice such a big deal or is Bam just crazy?"

"Well I don't know how much Bam talks about her but as far as I know the girl has a killer voice."

"Oh great, you're a fan of them, aren't you?"

"Told you that Jisoo is their biggest fan, I'm not crazy like her but they're okay."

Suddenly a tall blonde boy comes their way and stops in front of them.

"Oh my, Rosie? Can I please have a picture?"

"Sure, Lisa do you mind taking the pic?" Roseanne questions.

Lisa nods and takes the phone from the boy's hands, takes the picture, and gives it back to him.

"See you tomorrow night?"

"For sure, front row! Have a nice night Rosie,” he says as he looks at Roseanne and then at Lisa “you too, Rosie’s friend."

Lisa is confused for a bit but she figures out it must be one of Roseanne's friends or something, right?

"So wait, I still can't figure it out, why are you so annoyed at BamBam?"

"He's spending his whole savings for a band who won't even notice if he's there or not. It's not like they will be _'Oh where is BamBam, we can't start without him'_ right?

"Is that all?" Roseanne chuckles.

"No, they don’t even play K-Pop, it’s different. I don’t know. I don’t like it."

"And why is that?"

Lisa is about to reply when yet another person interrupts them.

"Rosie!" a voice behind them calls.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Roseanne says when she sees a girl about their age.

"Can I please get a picture? Where are Jisoo and Jennie?"

"Chilling in the hotel, I couldn't stand them arguing about the TV. Such Disney girls." Roseanne giggles and takes the phone from the girl to take a selfie.

"Damn we look good mama, you should post this on Instagram, yeah?"

"As always."

"Hey, show me your arms?" Roseanne questions and the girl swiftly pulls the long sleeves up and shows Roseanne her clean arms.

"Good, I'm proud of you, are you coming tomorrow?"

"No, mom doesn't let me. Maybe next time."

"Awh, I'm sorry about that babe, next time yeah. I have to go, my friend is waiting for me, I love you, take care honey."

"So, you know her?" Lisa asks once they are a few steps away from the girl.

"Yeah, met her last year. She's pretty cool but she had a rough childhood so I'm trying my best to be there for her."

"She had a shirt with Skeptic System logo on it, their fans are everywhere."

"What did the poor fans do now Lisa?" Roseanne chuckles.

"Nothing, nothing, I guess."

"I think you should give them a chance, both the band and the fans. They do have some good songs. Although, both of their albums are pretty good."

"I don't know, I read one of them smokes weed and hooks up with girls."

"I read that too, but you shouldn't believe everything magazine says."

"And I head one of them dated some kpop boy for the fame? And the third one dated another kpop boy, the one from EXO? They were even caught by dispatch."

"I can assure you, only one of that is true, one of them did date a guy from EXO, but they never wanted to make it public, it's just hard for kpop idols.."

"How do you know then?"

"I uh, I, Jisoo and I met her, the one your friend likes. One night during the last summer and Jisoo asked her, she said they are dating but asked us to keep it a secret."

"You're a good person Roseanne, and so is your friend."

"So it means you changed your mind?"

"I've never said that, I just I'm really not a fan of them, that's all."

"So if you ever got a chance to see them-"

"I already had the chance, and no way."

"No way because of Bam's money problems or?"

"No, I just, I don't like them, like at all. I told you that."

"But don’t you think that you should give people a chance before judging?"

"I guess, but like the whole city is going crazy because of them Roseanne. They closed some streets, I work in a store and we got shirts with their logo and stuff and their fans are crazy, fighting for a shirt, what kind of people do that?"

"Hardcore fans I guess. I did that when I had a chance to buy SNSD shirt. Got into a fight with Jisoo for it."

"I also read they don't like their fans at all like when they see them in the city they run away, Bam’s girl I think, she started running away when someone saw her at the mall back in in September."

Roseanne laughs and shakes her head because she remembers when Jennie called her breathless to tell her someone saw her and she had to run for like 10 minutes before finally getting to her car and driving away.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Roseanne laughs.

"Hey, if fans helped you get here, you owe them."

"Yeah but I'm sure she's just a person too, maybe she had a bad day or something, you know?

"I guess so." Lisa shrugs "Why are you defending them all the time?"

"Guess Jisoo's love for them switched to me?" Roseanne jokes and Lisa giggles.

"Guess so."

"Maybe Bam's love for them goes to you."

"I doubt."

"What? You really won't give them a chance?"

"I told you Roseanne, I-"

"Don't like them. I get it, but have you ever heard their songs?"

"Bam plays them all the time, so yes."

"No but like, really pay attention to the songs?"

"Guess not."

"How about I show you some of their songs? Jisoo made me buy their albums."

"Do I have to?"

"Please Lisa? For me?" Roseanne pouted.

"Fine, but don't pout, I like your smile much more."

"Deal." Roseanne smiled and pulled out her phone.

Just as she was about to unlock it a group of teenage girls made their way over to them.

"Oh my God!! You're Rosé!" one of them screamed.

"I indeed am, can you keep it on the low though? Please? I'm trying to hang out with my friend ya know."

"Oh, does that mean we can't take a selfie?" the other girl asked.

"No, not at all, bring it on, you know I never say no to selfies." Roseanne joked.

"Selfie queen." The girl replied.

"Uhm no, have you seen Jendeuk’s selfies? We all know she is the queen of selfies." The first one argued.

"True that, that girl snaps selfies more than everyone else."

"More than miss Sooyaa for sure." The third one said and Roseanne starts laughing.

"I'll work on it, deal? Make her post more selfies, hack her phone and stuff?" Roseanne offers.

"Yes, please. It's so hard to have her as my bias."

Roseanne laughs and pulls them closer for a selfie.

"Thank you so much, my girlfriend ditched us so she can hang out with her _friend_ and she like loves you girls and this will be a perfect thing to rub into her nose when I break up with her." The second girl said.

"Why would you break up with her? Because you got a selfie with me?"

"No, she's been cheating on me for a while and I found out about it a few days ago, she said it ain't true but I saw it with my own eyes, she's with her new boy now so yeah..."

"Oh poor baby, come here. She doesn't deserve you. I promise one day you'll find someone who loves you so much and cares about you and they will do anything to make you happy." Roseanne says and pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you." The girl mumbles "Have a fun night, good luck tomorrow, we'll be screaming the hardest." She says and walks away, her friends following her.

"That was nice." Lisa says.

"I'm a nice hugger, what can I say." Roseanne jokes.

"No, I mean what you said to her, about her girlfriend."

"I thought you're against gays?"

"No?"

"But you said you don't like one girl from the band because she hooks up with girls?"

"I don't like her because she hooks up with random girls, uses them for one-night stands. I don't care if she's into guys or girls. Heck, Bam is gay and I've been questioning myself for a while."

"What did you decide?"

Lisa looks up to Roseanne and bites her lip before opening her mouth. "I think I might be into girls, they're cool."

They continue walking for a while, mostly talking about the band Lisa can't stand. Roseanne keeps trying to change her mind but Lisa isn't letting go.

"Oh crap." Roseanne says when she notices a huge poster on the building in front of them.

It's a black poster with white letters saying _Skeptic System_ on the top and a picture of Roseanne, Jennie, and Jisoo on it.

"What?" Lisa asks and follows where Roseanne is looking.

Roseanne doesn't dare to say a word, not sure how Lisa is going to react.

"Well that's a plot twist." Lisa breaks the awkward silence.

"I didn't have heart to tell you." Roseanne gets anxious.

"Oh my gosh, Bam will kill me. I'm a dead person. I talked crap about his favorite band with a member of the band. Amazing. Lovely. My funeral is probably as soon as your concert is over. Or maybe there won't be one. He'll just kill me until someone finds me and then oh my, what will-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Roseanne chuckles "Everyone has their own opinion on people."

"But-but... The fans, the whole time I thought they were your friends or that you're a model or something."

"So you think I look like a model?" Roseanne smirks.

"You do! Do you not own a mirror?"

"Yeah about that, Jennie kind of takes them into her room. Like the last time I bought this cool one, she took it to her room." Roseanne jokes.

"Oh my, I told you so much crap about you and your friends and you didn't say anything. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I kind of did. I mean, I told you about Jennie and EXO’s Kai, I told you not all rumors are true, I told you Jennie was tired the day she was running away from the fans few months ago, she really had a bad day, she had a fight with her mom and they are really close."

"I feel like an idiot." Lisa mumbles.

"Hey, you're not an idiot. Trust me. It's okay."

"I really am sorry Roseanne, I just, how can I fix it? Can I buy you a drink?"

"Well, there's no need to fix anything, you showed me the city."

"And trashed your band and friends. Way to go Lisa."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. But I mean, if you want to fix it, you can come to the show tomorrow night?"

Lisa's face expression changes because she doesn't know what to do. She didn't want Roseanne to be mad at her but she also didn't have the money, and she didn't want BamBam to spend his money on her.

"Please? My treat? I'll give you VIP?" Roseanne wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know..."

"Please? I'd really want to see you there, and maybe meet your friend? I'll give you two tickets, that way BamBam doesn't have to become homeless to come to the show? Do it for BamBam?

"I uh-" Lisa tried to come up with an answer but was cut off by her phone "It's Bam, just excuse me for a moment."

"Can I answer it?" Roseanne smirks.

Lisa nods and hands her the phone.

" _Hey Lisa I just finished my shift, are you still in the town? Do you need me to give you a ride? I'm sorry for the argument. It's okay if you don't want to go with me to the show. I just, I'll always choose you over Skeptic System, I hope you know that."_

 _"_ Well, that's sweet but also kind of hurts my feelings." Roseanne jokes.

_"Who are you and what did you do to Lisa? Is she okay? If you hurt her I'll find you and I'll kill you, I can locate her phone, out phones are connected and I swear that-"_

"But if you kill me, I doubt Jisoo and Jennie will keep the show going without me. I mean, I know the show must go on and stuff, but I think they'd be sad for a while. Until Jisoo sees I gave her my SNSD collection and Jennie gets to take whatever black I have in my closet." Roseanne laughs.

" _Am I dreaming? Oh my, I'm talking to-to-to Roseanne Park?? Park Chaeyoung?? Rosé??"_

"Indeed you are, and hey, while we're at it, do you mind picking us up? I need a ride back to the hotel and Lisa here told me she really wants to take you to some show tomorrow night, and I happen to have two extra VIP tickets." Roseanne winks at Lisa.

_"Where are you?"_

"Lisa where are we?"

"I’ll just drop him my location.”

"BamBam, wait a second.” Roseanne replies.

Lisa can hear BamBam saying “anything for you Rosie” as she takes her phone back to drop the location to him.

_"Okay that's just a few minutes from my place, see you soon."_

Roseanne looks at Lisa and pulls out her own phone.

"I just gotta call the girls and let them know you two are coming over so they can be ready."

"For BamBam?"

"I, well yeah. Don't get me wrong. We love our fans but it can get crazy. Especially on your day off."

Lisa nods and waits until Roseanne is done with her conversation.

It doesn't take long before BamBam picks them up and Lisa can see he's trying not to freak out because he's driving his idol.

They don't stay for a long in the hotel, mostly because Lisa doesn't want to BamBam to start acting like a fanboy and scare Roseanne and her friends.

On their way out Roseanne stops Lisa.

"So? I'll see you tomorrow night? You got the backstage pass and everything. Don't let me down."

"I changed my mind." Lisa smiles "You definitely are not who I thought you're gonna be."

"I'm glad to hear that, is that a yes?"

  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow night. Good night Roseanne." Lisa says and Roseanne pulls her into a tight hug.

When tomorrow night comes both BamBam and Lisa are freaking out, BamBam because well he's about to see his band perform, live. And Lisa, because she kind of maybe has a little tiny crush on Roseanne.

And because it's their last show before a little break the girls from Skeptic System decide to stay for a few more days in Seoul. Well, Roseanne actually decides and Jisoo and Jennie agree.

"So did you like the show?" Roseanne asks once they are back in the hotel room after the show.

"Loved it! Both of us, right Lisa?" BamBam smirks and Lisa's cheek start getting red.

Lisa giggles and hides her face in the crook of Roseanne's neck, making the blonde girl smile too.

The girls decided to watch a horror movie and Roseanne was glad Lisa is sitting next to her because the younger girl kept hugging her and hiding behind her and Roseanne found it extremely adorable.

Once the movie was over the others made their way to the kitchen, leaving Roseanne and Lisa alone in the living room.

"So, I was thinking and I mean, it's fine if you don't want to do it but I remember you said you find the idea of breakfast dates really cute so I thought I could take you out on one? I can't promise you anything else, although I really wish I could, I'd love to take you on a date tomorrow morning, please?" Roseanne asked as she looked straight into Lisa's eyes.

"I uh-" Lisa didn't know what to say.

"Ya Lalisa, if you don't say yes I'm kicking you back to Bangkok." BamBam yelled from the kitchen, obviously listening to their conversation.

"I'd love to." Lisa whispers and leans in to plant a quick peck on Roseanne's cheek.

As soon as she pulls back she can feel Roseanne's hands on the back of her neck, pulling her in for another kiss, this time on the lips.

They can hear BamBam and the girls cheering for them and Lisa smiles into the kiss before pulling away.

"Get it Rosie." Jennie whoops at the same time as BamBam says "My bestie's got game."


End file.
